Computer networks are exposed to a variety of different attacks that expose vulnerabilities of computer systems in order to compromise their security. Network traffic transmitted on computer networks may be associated with malicious programs or devices. Network traffic may be analyzed based on packet flow log data (“logs” or “proxy logs”) to detect and classify network threats. Features of packet flows may be computed from logs, however, there are a number of difficulties in finding suitable feature extraction methods.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.